The present invention relates in general to hot gas valves and in particular to a new and useful arrangement and drive of a valve for varying the cross-sectional area of flow of hot gases, particularly fuel-rich gases flowing into the combustion chamber of ramjet engines, with the closing or opening motion being imparted to the valve body by a drive motor through a spur gearing and a worm drive.
There is known from German Pat. No. 710 292 a quick acting valve controlling the amount of water flowing into turbine units. Such a valve drive controlling the motion and quick closure action comprises an electric motor, a worm driven by the motor through a spur gearing, a worm wheel meshing with the worm, and a pawl by which the worm wheel is locked. The opening and closing movements of the valve are effected through an actuating rod which is fixed to the worm and biased by a compression spring in the closing direction of the valve. The worm moves in its axial direction due to its rotation and mesh with the arrested worm wheel. To close the valve quickly, the pawl is disengaged and the compression spring brings the valve into the closed position.
This prior art mechanism for actuating the valve is expensive and susceptible to malfunction.